You will always be my one and only
by harrypotterfreak55
Summary: Harry Ginny towards the end... read review
1. Old Friends

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters

This is a sequel to "Wrong Place, Wrong Time". Wrong Place, Wrong Time is a Draco Ginny fic.

"Ginny will you get the door?" Ginny's new boyfriend, Todd yelled from the other room.

After Ginny and Draco broke up right after her 7th year, Ginny had saw her best friend Charity for the first time since her 6th year at Walnome (Wall gnome). That was the year before she went to Hogwarts. Charity had gone to D.

They had seen each other in the supermarket, and Charity immediately recognized Ginny. Charity invited Ginny to dinner that night and she had accepted the invitation. When she got to the apartment, Charity's brother Todd had been there. Ginny and Charity had always hung out with Todd when they were younger, and in their 6th year of school Ginny formed a little crush. That ended when she saw Harry Potter.

Todd was two years older than the girls and he was a trained Auror. Ginny had always wanted to be an auror, but at the moment, she was an intern to be a healer. The dinner went on great and when it was time for Todd and Ginny to go home, Todd drove her. He walked her up to her doorstep and said,

"Hey Gin, I used to have a small crush on you, and I think I still do. Would you like to go to a movie with me?" Todd had asked. It had been over 2 years since she had had a date. Ginny accepted and they had been dating none stop for a little over 2 years. In those two years she changed her career to be an Auror. Todd, of course, was her trainer. In those 2 years, Hermione and George had gotten married and Ron had been engaged once.

"Ok! I got it!" Ginny yelled back. Ginny opened the door to find a package waiting for her. She looked on the top of it.

_It's for me? What is it? _Ginny opened the package to first find a card. Ginny opened the card and it read…

_Dear Ginny,_

_How have you been? At the moment Ron, Hermione, George and I are in the Bahamas. We wish you were here! I saw this and immediately thought of you! I hope you like it. Hey also, would you mind if when we got back, we went out to dinner sometime. You know you and me, just to discuss things and me… I want to know what's going on with you! I'll call you when we get back!_

_Love Always, _

_Harry_

With the card, there was a picture of Hermione, George, Harry, and Ron on the beach waving.

Ginny knelt down and ripped through the Styrofoam peanuts and found a nicely wrapped gift. It was fairly small, considering the box it had been sent in. It was wrapped in sparkling purple wrapping paper, with a light pink bow on the top. She took off the wrapping paper slowly, trying to think of what it might be. It was a small music box. She opened it and the music started to play. It played Ginny and Harry's song, "I will always love you". The song was the first song they ever listened to as a couple, the first one they danced to, it had sentimental meaning.

"I will always love you, and I hope life, will treat you kind…" Ginny sang along with the music as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I can't believe he remembered."

"Who was it?" Todd asked, coming down the stairs of their apartment.

"Oh, nothing. I got a package from an old friend." Ginny said, standing up and closing the music box. "I'm going to go finish lunch." She walked into the kitchen, still hiding her face so he couldn't see the tears.

She finished the soup and sandwiches and placed them on the table. She poured two glasses of milk and called Todd into the kitchen.

"Ginny, why do you always make me drink milk for lunch?" Todd said smiling.

"So you'll get strong bones." Ginny replied, sitting down at the table.

It was a daily ritual, Ginny would put milk on the table, no matter what they were having, and Todd would question it.

"I think I have all the strong bones I need." He said going behind Ginny, leaning over and kissing her neck. He rubbed her arms while he did this, causing Ginny to lift her shoulders and giggle. She turned around and kissed him.

"Eat your lunch." Ginny said.

"Yes mum." Todd said jokingly. Ginny scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Harry come out to the beach with us!" Ron yelled.

"Just a second Ron!" Harry yelled back. "I have to send this to Ginny!"

Ron walked back into the room.

"Harry, she'll come around. I know she will."

"I know Ron…" Harry said attaching the package to Hedwig. "I just miss her."

"Well we're going to go pick up some very cute chicks." Ron said reassuringly.

Harry watched Hedwig fly into the crystal blue sky.


	2. Making the date

I don't own any Harry Potter Characters.

            Harry sat in his apartment and picked up the phone. He dialed the first number, and then the second, and then he stopped.

_What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she's not there?_ He thought, but kept dialing.

Harry preferred the telephone to owling in his apartment. If he was going to mail something, he would owl it.

One ring… no answer. The second ring… still no answer. Harry started to put down the phone when he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" the girl said cheerfully.

"Hi, may I speak to Ginny?" Harry said unsurely.

"This is she." Ginny replied.

"Hey Gin, it's Harry."

"Hey! I got your package! I loved it! Thank you so much!" Ginny said happily.

"I remembered it was our song…" Harry said slowly, not sure how she would react.

"I know! I'm so happy!"

"So do you want to go to this Italian place and then maybe to a movie…" Harry asked.

"Yes of course! I would love to! We have so much to catch up on! I want to hear about everything that is going on in the life of Harry Potter!" Ginny said. Harry sighed happily.

"Do you want to go Friday night then? I could pick you up around 7 or so…"

"You better!" Ginny said.

"Ok well I'll see you Friday night then."

"Friday night it is." Ginny said.

"Bye Gin…" Harry said.

"Bye Harry."

"Who was on the phone?" Todd asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Harry." Ginny replied, going back to mixing her cake mix. "We're going to go out to dinner and a movie Friday."

"Who's Harry?" Todd asked puzzled.

"He's the old friend that sent me that package." Ginny replied.

"That was a guy?" Todd asked, still a little puzzled.

"Yes. He is one of me and Ron's best friends and I haven't seen him in a while." Ginny said, pouring the batter into a pan.

"But that's in 2 days! And he's a guy!" Todd said whiningly.

"Yes it is in 2 days and yes he is a guy." Ginny said.

"I don't know him. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Todd asked.

"I did tell you about him. He was the first boy I really dated." Ginny said, putting the pan in the oven. She took off the oven mitts and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Todd McElroy. Do not tell me that you are jealous!" She said looking at him concerned face.

"No I'm not jealous…" Todd said slowly. "Why did you all of the sudden want to see him though…"

"No! Todd you can't say that! You are the only boy for me!" Ginny said laughing at his insecurity.

"Well I know I'm the only boy for you. You don't have to tell me twice. I just don't want this boy taking advantage of you!" Todd retorted.

"You don't have to worry. If he tries anything, I'll come home and tell you and then you'll go and kill him for me." Ginny said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, you think I'm funny now…" Todd said.

"No I don't think you're funny at all. I think I'm funny." Ginny said.

"Oh really!" Todd said throwing her over his shoulder.

"Todd! Put me down! Todd!" Ginny yelled, hitting his back playfully.

He carried her out to the living room.

"You want me to put you down?" Todd said as he threw her down on the couch and started tickling her.

"Ah! Stop! Please Stop!" Ginny said between giggles.

"What will you do if I do?" Todd said, still tickling her sides. Ginny struggled to make him stop.

"Todd please!" Ginny said still laughing. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Todd said with a devilish grin. He stopped and sat down with her feet on his lap.

"Well almost anything." Ginny said when she caught her breath. Todd grabbed her feet and held them down as he tickled them.

"Ok! Ok anything!" Ginny screamed. She sat up and took her feet off his lap. He put his legs on the couch and she kneeled in between his legs. She kissed his lips softly as he pulled her closer. Soon she was on top of him, straddling him at the waist as she kissed him. She took off his undershirt and ran her hands down his chest. He went up her tank top with his hands on her waist. He took them out of her shirt and wrapped them around her tiny body, pulling her closer to him. When they finally stopped, Ginny lay on his chest listening to his slow and steady breath.

"I can't believe I'm going to see her again!" Harry said, putting down the phone onto the receiver. Harry walked into the bedroom of his apartment. _I wonder how she's been… _

Harry put on new boxers and got into bed.  A million things were running through his head.

This is going to be great! I didn't think she'd really come to dinner and a movie with me… considering our background… I hope she's still single…

Harry reached over and turned off his light, he looked up at the ceiling in awe.

_I am going to see Ginny Weasley in 2 days! _Harry said as he dozed off to sleep.


	3. The Date

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Harry met Ginny at the Italian restaurant. There were vines going up the sides of the buildings. As they walked in, they were greeted by a girl in a black dress that took them to a secluded, two person table. A candle was lit in the center, and the tablecloth was a light purple. The walls of the restaurant were an off white so the beautiful purple stood out.

Harry pulled out Ginny's chair and Ginny sat down. She was admiring the beautiful room.

"Harry!"

Ginny looked over to see who had said Harry's name and she saw a fairly plump man walking towards them.

"Adrian!" Harry said standing up.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" he said in an Italian accent. "Oh and is this the new lady friend?" He asked, looking to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"No I am just a friend." Ginny said standing up also. "My name is Ginny Weasley." She said holding out her hand.

"My name is Adrian Agousto." He said holding out his hand. Then he turned back to Harry. "I'll go get the food."

"Thank you and nice meeting you!" Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny sat back down.

"How have you been?" Harry asked. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Ginny said.

"Are you still single?" Harry asked. He then realized it was fairly random so he decided to follow it with "I mean you look great!"

"No actually I have this sweet boyfriend. His name is Todd. He used to be my best friend's brother…" She told him all about how she met him again and how long they had been dating.

"How have you been? I've been talking about myself this whole time. Are you single?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"Well do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Yeah, there's this one girl." Harry replied.

"Really do I know her?" Ginny asked.

_More than you know… _Harry thought to himself.

"No I don't think so." Harry said.

_I love you Ginny! I never got over you! I wish I could tell you. _Harry thought to himself.

"Oh, well if there's anyway I can hook you two up, just tell me."

_I want you to marry me! Why do you have to be dating someone!?_

"Ok I will." Harry said. "Oh look here comes the food!"

When they were done with the food, Harry paid the bill and they walked into the city. There was a light breeze and Ginny started to shiver. "Here take my jacket." Harry said, as he took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

"What movie do you want to see?" Harry asked a few minutes later.

"It doesn't matter to me." Ginny replied.

"Here we are." Harry said when they had arrived at the theater. "2 tickets for Which Witch."

"I'm sorry we're sold out." The man said.

"Oh…" Harry said.

"It's ok Harry, I have a better idea." Ginny said.

"Ok…" Harry said still bummed about not going to a movie with her.

She took his hand and led him through the streets of downtown. When she stopped, they were in front of the boardwalk.

"Come on!" Ginny said. This had been where Harry and Ginny had had their first date. They went on all the rides, and Harry won Ginny a little stuffed bear with a heart on its chest. They then finally got in line for the Farris wheel.

They got in a bucket and went up to the very top, stopping every once in a while. When it stopped on the top, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny… I was wondering do you want to do this some other time too? I mean just the two of us… we don't have to come here again if you don't want to… I mean we can come here…"

Ginny put her hand over his mouth.

"Of course Harry. We can do this again." Ginny said laughing at Harry.

When they got off the ride, Harry walked Ginny to the door of her apartment.

"I had a great time tonight." Ginny said.

"I did too." Harry said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey guys!" Todd said coming outside. "Oh, this must be the famous Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand. Harry shook it and said.

"Yeah… well I was just dropping Ginny off. I'll be leaving now." Harry said as he started to turn around and leave.

"Come in Harry. We can have some tea and talk." Todd said.

"I think Harry has to go home now." Ginny said, pushing Todd in the door.

"Yeah I got to go. Thanks anyway though." Harry said.

When Harry was down the street, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

_At least I know she felt something. She wouldn't have pushed me away that fast. _Harry thought, trying to calm himself down.

He ran home and up to his room. He cried himself to sleep in the darkness.

I have a proposition... this is the last time i'll update until i have 10 reviews. so if u like this story and want to know what's going to happen. get your friends to review too!


End file.
